


love don't die

by miratuck



Series: The Universe by M&N [10]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: AU, M/M, Songfic, er - Freeform, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: Надеюсь, что тебе не так больно, как мне.
Relationships: Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae
Series: The Universe by M&N [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816048
Kudos: 1





	love don't die

**Author's Note:**

> The Fray - Love Don't Die

_2011 год_

_Все мои друзья говорили, что любить — это прекрасно._   
_Что каждый миг рядом с любимым человеком — счастье._   
_Никто из них не говорил, что любить — это больно._

Ёнджэ достал гитару и провёл по её жестким струнам. Он никогда раньше не играл на ней, но месяц назад или около того, он купил музыкальный инструмент и, слава богу, в двадцать первом веке существует интернет, научился играть одну песню. Эта группа, The Fray, много значила для них, на их концерте Дэхён и Ёнджэ познакомились. Именно поэтому, решив удивить своего парня, он выбрал их песню. Ёнджэ взял первый и аккорд и запел:

**Если я знаю какую-то правду,**   
**То это то, что ты не говоришь, а делаешь**   
**Ты не говоришь много, так и есть,**   
**Но когда ты говоришь, я слушаю**

Прошёл ровно год с того дня, как у Ёнджэ появился парень. Прошло триста семьдесят два дней с того дня, как Дэхён признался, что любит его. Их любовь загорелась быстро, и Ёнджэ боялся, что также быстро сгорит. Он уже обжигался раньше. Потому и взаимностью ответил только через неделю. Им было всего по семнадцать, но Ёнджэ знал точно, их любовь продлится ещё очень долго. Ничто не сможет разлучить их, — он был уверен.

**Пройдёт тысяча лет,**   
**Но наша любовь не умрёт**

Ёнджэ отложил гитару и выдохнул. Он смотрел на свои руки. Они дрожали. Через два часа он должен был выступить в их любимой кофейне, где совершенно точно будут люди, а ещё будет _он_. Одно дело петь в своей спальне, совсем другое там.

Но он должен это сделать. Дэхён постоянно твердил ему, как он любит его голос. Он верил в него. И эта _вера_ давала Ёнджэ _силу_.

Он собирался устроить своему парню сюрприз и приехал к его дому. На заднем сидении машины лежал подарок, это был новый альбом The Fray. Обманный ход, чтобы Дэхён даже не заподозрил, что его ждёт другой сюрприз. Припарковавшись, Ёнджэ взял телефон в руки, чтобы написать сообщение, но тут краем глаза он зацепился за знакомое пальто.

Он видел его почти каждый день, и никогда бы не перепутал. Улыбнувшись, он повернулся, чтобы увидеть своего парня. **С другим.** Телефон выпал из рук Ёнджэ, ударяясь о руль и падая куда-то вниз, к ногам.

_«Не брошу». «Не предам». «Не оставлю»._

Слова, которые произнёс Дэхён, когда говорил о любви к нему. **Ложь**. Каждое редкое слово, каждый взгляд, каждое действие. Ёнджэ знал, что ему лучше уехать, но он не мог. Тело его не слушалось, а из глаз текли слёзы. **Слишком знакомый вкус предательства.**

Он смотрел, как Дэхён, взяв за руку другого парня, уходил всё дальше. Дэхён даже не заметил его. Ёнджэ опустил голову на руль и заскулил от боли. Болело где-то в груди, там, где находилось его искалеченное сердце. Сердце, которое спасли, которое начали лечить, а когда оно почти зажило, разорвали на куски.

Ёнджэ добрался до дома, чудом не попав в аварию. Вытащил из автомобиля уже никому не нужный подарок и гитару и поднялся в свою квартиру. Не раздеваясь, он прошёл в спальню, вытащил из чехла инструмент и сел на кровать.

**Если я знаю какую-то правду,**   
**То это то, что я никогда тебя не оставлю**   
**И ты не говоришь много, так и есть,**   
**Но когда ты говоришь, я теряюсь**

— Я никогда тебя не оставлю… — голос Ёнджэ был хриплым из-за слёз. — Надеюсь, что тебе не так больно, как мне.

Ёнджэ провёл по струнам гитары.

**Пройдёт тысяча лет,**   
**Но наша любовь не умрёт**


End file.
